


Meet Me in Ember Island

by SpamMusubiii



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ember Island, F/F, Wedding, beach wedding, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpamMusubiii/pseuds/SpamMusubiii
Summary: Ty Lee, Azula, and a wedding on a beach. That's all that matters.
Relationships: Azula & Ty Lee (Avatar), Azula (Avatar)/Original Male Character, Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Meet Me in Ember Island

Ty Lee held back her tears as she intently watched Azula walk down to the altar. She was beautiful, way more beautiful than this spectacular day at the beach. No, beautiful was an understatement, she thought. Azula was ethereal. Her impeccable skin glistened while the sun gently kisses it. Her eyes were gleaming, akin to two golden orbs in full display at a grand museum. She wore her hair down and her soft, luscious, jet-black waves accentuated her perfectly chiseled face and cascaded down her shoulders. Her wedding dress was out of the ordinary, as it should be. It was crimson red and it's made out of satin, it gently hugged her womanly curves. It had a plunging neckline with a slit, exposing just the right amount of skin on her right thigh. She also noticed that Azula was barefoot, probably because heels wouldn't be that much of a wise choice for the beach. Wearing flats, on the other hand, would be a fashion crime. Ty Lee softly chuckled at the thought. Still, she was as elegant and as graceful as ever. She made a bold choice, that's what she likes about her.

It's as if time itself stopped. It's as if it was just the two of them standing there. Ty Lee didn't see anyone but her, only her. Azula softly smiled at her as she neared in. Her lips, although surprisingly bare, looked so inviting. Ty Lee felt her heart race. Seeing Azula happy makes her the happiest person in the world.

This was the woman she loved for years. She wanted her to know that. She wanted everyone to know that.

* * *

Azula was almost done preparing the table when she heard a knock. She quickly dropped everything and ran her way towards the door. She paused briefly and took a deep breath as she straightened her clothes. When she finally opened it, her heart raced as she could feel her chest constrict against her will. Of course, this feeling wasn't evident in her face. It has been ten long years, and Ty Lee was finally right in front of her. Azula was more than glad that she responded to her letters.

"Ty Lee, you're finally here! How was your trip?" She awkwardly exclaimed as she tried to offer the best smile she could ever come up with.

Ty Lee didn't answer her question. Instead, she abruptly pulled in Azula to a tight embrace, nearly suffocating her.

"I missed you..." Ty Lee stifled a sob and muttered in tears.

"You too, Ty Lee. It's been a while." Azula calmly replied while she pats Ty Lee on the back, and she too, couldn't prevent the tears from building up.

Ty Lee eventually pulled away from the hug and just stood there smiling tight-lipped as she tried to internalize what was going on around her. After a decade's passing, she is finally here now in Azula's doorstep. It wasn't just ten years ago when Azula voluntarily readmitted herself into the institution after the Kemurikage scheme. Azula genuinely wanted to get better, and Ty Lee patiently waited.

Azula wiped the tears with the back of her hand and composed herself, "Well, what are you waiting for? Come in."

Ty Lee chuckled and gave her a curt nod as she stepped inside the newly renovated vacation house of the Royal Family.

"I want you to meet someone very important to me," Azula told her on their way to the dining area as Ty Lee followed her from behind.

 _Oh, am I not that important to you?_ Ty Lee thought. She honestly believed that it would only be just the two of them here. For that matter, she let that thought slide considering that Azula expressing her true intentions wasn't her best suit, especially through letters.

"Ty Lee, meet Ryuki, my fiancé." Azula introduced.

Ty Lee stopped in her tracks and couldn't believe what she just heard. She didn't even get to see him because she refused to take any step closer to the person standing right in front of her. Although Azula didn't seem to notice any of that, because her eyes were focused on somebody else.

"Ty Lee, I invited you over because I want you to be my maid of honor on my wedding." Azula cheerfully explained, her stare still glued to Ryuki.

"Y-yes! I'd be... I'd be happy to." Ty Lee stammered.

No. This was not it. Ty Lee couldn't handle to fake things now. It felt very wrong on so many levels. She wasn't one to hold a grudge, but this, it was too much for her to handle. Ty Lee tightly clenched her fist and punched a nearby wall when she suddenly exploded. "Actually, I don't want to. Fuck you, Azula! Fuck you!"

Azula quickly looked back in shock, only to see that Ty Lee was far long gone already. Ty Lee ran as fast as she could, far away from it all. They say Ember Island does things to people, that it brings out your true, authentic self. She regretted everything; answering that damned letter, and coming back here. It became apparent that her decision to revisit an old friendship has led her to experience this huge mistake.

While there are things better left unsaid, there are things better left unfinished. She should've left it at that, it would've been better than this chaotic mess.

Azula was panting and could barely catch her breath when she caught the sight of Ty Lee sitting mindlessly by a cliff that overlooked the sunset-tainted beach.

Ty Lee knew Azula was right behind her, but she couldn't see clearly through all that storm that's been brewing inside her head. She waited. She wanted to tell her that badly. She had every right to be angry, didn't she?

"I waited." Ty Lee sternly told Azula without even facing her.

"Waited? Oh, so you're blaming me..." Azula gave her an accusatory glare and scoffed before continuing, "Then let me remind you again, you abandoned me first! One day you just stopped visiting and you expect me to... expect me to..." She trailed off because she couldn't seem to find the right words to exactly express the rage that's been building up inside of her. "I waited for you too and you know that! But you just can't expect me to wait forever, Ty Lee! You just suddenly disappeared without an explanation, you left me with no choice! And now, now you want me to suddenly turn things back to the way they were before like nothing ever happened... I can't do that, Ty. You know I can't."

Though Ty Lee internally admitted her fault, she still felt that it was unfair. It was completely unfair because she was there for Azula her entire life. She gave Azula her all, only to lose to someone Azula had just met three years ago.

"I was finding myself... So I could be better, so that I could love you better." Ty Lee tried to find an excuse, but her efforts were futile.

Azula let out a short laugh, "I call bullshit on that, Ty." She remarked bitterly.

The next thing they knew, the two of them just lay there in deafening silence. Soon enough, the emotions that blinded them earlier gradually dissipated, and they were just glad to have each other's presence as they saw no one and nothing else but them.

"Did I... did I ever mean something to you?" Ty Lee asked out of the blue.

Azula sighed with a frown as she placed her hand on top of Ty Lee's. "More than everything, Ty. You meant more than everything to me." She replied.

Ty Lee smiled and leaned against Azula's shoulder, "I'm glad to hear that, I really am."

Both of them quietly enjoyed the scenery as the waves constantly tow back and forth, accompanied by sounds of the seagulls and the rustling of the leaves as the soft, sea breeze gently brushes up against the cherry blossom tree that sheltered them from the faint, golden sun rays.

Azula then asks her for an explanation for the second time, a better one. "You should've told me. I would've waited longer and I don't care how long. You knew I'd wait for you, right? So why? Why did you disappear for almost ten years? Not even Zuko knew where you were..."

Ty Lee reluctantly answered as she clasped her shaky hands together. She knew and anticipated how badly Azula was going to react to what she's going to say, "I wanted to travel the world and forget what the war did to me as a person... I wanted to explore what life has to offer out there and at one point, I met someone... But those ten years did nothing to me at all and in the end, it's still you! I know I acted on a whim... I didn't tell you because it might sound foolish and it is! So please, I know it's going to be hard for you but, forgive me... for everything."

Ty Lee knew she was asking for too much, how could she expect Azula to forgive her after everything she put her through? But then again, she already forgave Azula first, but that was a completely different matter. Ty Lee soon lost hope as she abruptly stood up. Azula noticed that she was crying.

"I'm sorry for making you go through all of that, you don't deserve any of this... So just let me make things right and I'll be out of your life before you even know it. I'll go apologize to Ryuki." Ty Lee turned her back and began walking back to the house.

"Ty Lee" Azula called out.

Ty Lee stopped in her tracks and turned around to see Azula's eyes also welled up in tears. The next thing she knew, Azula came running towards her until they were just a few inches apart.

"I _loved_ you too." Azula finally said it as she immediately placed her lips against hers. Ty Lee pulled her in closer and kissed her harder, more passionate than she's ever been in her entire life. What merely lasted for a few seconds felt like an eternity for both of them. After ten whole years, a flame was rekindled and a lost spark was reignited.

When Azula pulled away, Ty Lee felt afraid about what she'll have to say. Her eyes were bulged out wide and so was hers. What was that? She could hear both their heartbeats pound in synchrony. Ty Lee guessed that this was probably it. This was probably going to be their last kiss, their last encounter as lovers, maybe even as friends.

Azula stressed hesitantly with a frown as she muttered, "...But I love Ryuki too. I _loved_ you, Ty Lee... but I love Ryuki too."

Ty Lee refused to take that in. She still has a chance here, didn't she?

She pleaded as she knelt down in front of her, "Azula... I want you to choose me... I beg you to choose me... Please, choose me instead..."

Azula smiled sadly, she helped Ty Lee get up and pulled her in closer. Ty Lee knew the answer to that already. She saw Azula's face blur into oblivion as she felt a strong longing for something that she knew she couldn't have anymore. Before her mind drifted to someplace far away, she felt a gentle kiss on her lips. It was soft and heavenly at first, but then the intensity began to escalate and build up like electricity gradually surging through her nerves. She could feel wild tremors everywhere all across her body. She didn't want it to stop and now, Ty Lee finally knew Azula's answer.

She felt relieved.

The sun disappeared on the horizon on their way back. Her love, however, remained as constant as the face of the moon that shows up every night.

* * *

This was the woman she loved for years. She wanted her to know that. She wanted everyone to know that.

Ty Lee burst into tears when Azula finally walked past by her. She couldn't bear to watch it. She couldn't bear to watch her entire world get snatched away from her in broad daylight. But she was happy, she has to be. She has never felt so ready to let things go, like cherry blossom petals drifting freely along with the warm, summer breeze.

This was the woman she loved for years. She wanted her to know that. She wanted everyone to know that.


End file.
